TND Operation RETURN
by IdeaMachine513
Summary: The story of how the Kids Next Door turn into the Teens Next Door I do not own the KND or any of the characters
1. Nigel's Return

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation R.E.T.U.R.N.**

**R**emembering

**E**verything

**T**hat

**U**ltimately

**R**eturned

**N**aturally

Nigel Uno has just turned 13 and is set for decommissioning, he has left the Galactic KND to go to the Moon Base to be decommissioned, this is where we start.

"Numbuh 1, it's time" says Numbuh 86.

"Ok" Nigel responds.

They walk to the decommissioning chamber and out comes Numbuh 1 in front of thousands of KND Operatives.

"Fellow Kids Next Door operatives, today we are all here for the decommissioning of the greatest operative on the planet Earth, Numbuh 1." Says Numbuh 362.

Nigel walks up to the podium and starts to speak

"Fellow Kids Next Door operatives, I have had a great time here, I've spent my entire childhood devoted to fighting adult tyranny, I fought alongside 4 of the best friends a kid could ask for, it's unfortunate they have already been decommissioned. I fought for the kids on Earth, the kids on the moon base, and the kids on multiple other planets. I am honored to have been chosen for the Galactic KND, but my time is now up. So it is time for me to say goodbye, Kids Next Door, I will never forget you! Kids Next Door Rules!"

"Kids Next Door Rules!" The crowd responds.

"Are you ready Numbuh 1?" Says Numbuh 362

Numbuh 1 takes a heavy sigh and responds, "Yes Rachel, yes I am."

Numbuh 1 starts to walk into the decommissioning chamber when the moon base starts to shake.

"What's going on?" says Numbuh 362

Then through the ceiling comes the Teenagers, they start firing, Numbuh 1 starts to run to get his weapon but Numbuh 362 grabs Numbuh 1 on the wrist and runs.

"Nigel, you can't fight"

"I have to, I can't let these teenagers come and attack our moon base."

"No, you need to be safe before you get decommissioned. Stay here while I hold them off."

Rachel then starts to fire, when both her and Nigel see the decommissioning chamber get destroyed.

"What are we gonna do now?" Says Numbuh 1

"Follow me"

The two start running and go to the Air base

"You need to get in a ship and go to Earth to be safe." Rachel says

"You know I can't go back to Earth." Nigel responds

"We don't have time for this, Nigel, just get in the ship."

Numbuh 1 gets into the ship

"But what about you?" Nigel says to Rachel

"I'll be fine, trust me."

Rachel then starts the ship and opens the hatch

"Be safe Nigel."

They stare at each other and smile, then the ship takes off to Earth, Nigel looks back at the moon base one last time, then remembers that he has to control the ship. He tries to control it but it's too late, the ship crashes and Nigel is knocked unconscious. Nigel then wakes up in a big grassy field, his head is still hurting from the crash. He eventually gets up and all he sees are grass and trees.

"Oh my God, I'm back on Earth."


	2. The Search

**It is now time for Chapter 2. We follow Nigel as he is back on Earth.**

Nigel is searching through the grassland looking for someone of something besides grass and trees. He searches for days before he finally finds a way out and finds a building that is old and looks abandoned, he then goes inside.

"Hello"

No answer

"Is anyone here?"

Still no answer, Nigel is about to leave when he hears a phone ring. He finds an old phone hanging from the wall and answers it.

"Hello"

"Listen to me, there's not much time" The voice responds

"What?" Nigel asks

"Listen, there's a map behind the counter, it will lead you back to your old treehouse, it's the only way to get back and find your..."

The line's dead

"Hello" Nigel says

No answer so Nigel hangs up and starts looking for the map

"Where is it?"

Searching through tons of junk and dust he finally finds the map. Nigel looks at it and finds where he is, not too far from his old treehouse.

"So, I have to go 20 miles East"

He then steps outside and starts to look around

"Which way is East?" He says to himself

He looks at the map and studies it, he then looks back up and starts walking in the direction he believes is East. After walking for over 3 hours, he lays down and starts thinking.

"What if I took a wrong turn, what if I get back and nothing is the same as it used to be."

Nigel lays there just thinking negative thought after negative thought, he then gets up in anger and says

"No, I have to keep going"

He walks angrily and eventually starts running. He eventually sees some houses through the trees, he gets through the trees and sees his old street.

"Oh my god, I'm... home"

He starts to walk on the sidewalk looking at everything around him.

"Everything looks the same"

Then he stops and sees his old treehouse. He starts to have tears in his eyes

"It... It's beautiful"

He starts to walk towards it when he remembers that he is now 13 and can't go inside. So he decides to go find his old teammates, he goes to Numbuh 2's house, knocks on the door and a medium sized kid opens the door.

"Hello stranger" says the kid

"Hello Tommy" Nigel responds

"How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Your face looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it"

"My name is Nigel Uno"

Tommy looks shocked, "Haha, very funny, now really who are you and why are you here?"

"Tommy, it's really me, Nigel, I came here looking for Hoagie."

"He's gone"

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, he left a few weeks ago and hasn't been back since, he told me he had business to take care of, it must be really important if it's taken him this long."

Nigel sighs and says, "Ok, thanks Tommy"

"You're welcome sir"

Nigel then walks away, pondering where Hoagie could have gone. Nigel then walks past Numbuh 3's house so he decides to knock on their door and see if she's there. He knocks and Mushi answers the door.

"Hi" Mushi says

"Hello Mushi, is Kuki home"

Mushi laughs and says, "No, she hasn't been home in weeks, she said she was going on a trip but she didn't say where."

"Ok, thanks Mushi"

Nigel then starts to walk away when Mushi asks, "Hey, how do you know my name? And how do you know Kuki?"

Nigel looks back at her and says, "I'm an old friend that just wanted to see her one last time."

Mushi looks puzzled but says, "Um... ok" She then shuts the door and Nigel walks off in frustration.

"Where are they? It can't be a coincidence that they're both gone."

He then stops at Numbuh 4's house and gets the same response.

"Sorry, but Wally hasn't been home in weeks, said something about going to camp."

Nigel knew that was a bunch of bs, Wally hated camps and hated interaction with people he didn't know.

He had one last hope, he stopped at Numbuh 5's house and got the same response.

"Sorry son, Abby has been gone for about a week now, said she was going on a trip with her friends."

Nigel was worried, none of his teammates had been at home for weeks and none of their family members knew where they were. Nigel then went to his house, no one was home so he wasn't greeted by his mother or father. He went to his room and started to think about where they could be.

He spent all of his free time just searching for them, he looked everywhere, even snuck back into the treehouse one night to see if they were in there. But they weren't and there wasn't a trace of them.

He then tried contacting the moon base to see if they were ok, but they never responded, Nigel was now not only worried about his team, but about the moon base, and Rachel. He searched for months and still found nothing. One day he woke up and got his mail and saw a letter from an anonymous address, and it said:

"Dear Nigel Uno,  
We have been looking for you for months, and now that we have found you, we would like for you to join the Teenagers. We have been looking for an operative like you for ages, but no one is as strong a fighter as you.  
Sincerely,  
The Teenagers"

Nigel had easily declined the request, but then started to think, think about the worst idea he ever had thought of, but the one that made the most sense. He began to wonder if his team had joined the Teenagers. It was a thought that he wanted to deny so bad, but couldn't because it made the most sense. Nigel eventually faced the idea that his teammates were now with the Teenagers. He didn't know if he was right or not, but there was only one way for him to find out.

Invading the Teenagers Headquarters.

**I will try to update these daily. Tune in next chapter to see what happens with Numbuh 1 and the Teenagers. Thanks for reading.**


	3. The One Man Invasion

**It is now time for Chapter 3. We now follow Nigel as he plans to invade the Teenagers Headquarters.**

Nigel schemed and planed until he finally created a plan that seemed like it would work. The only problem was that he would have no backup, he would go in alone.

Nigel waited until nighttime to attack, it was also raining, which was an advantage for him because his footsteps would be harder to hear because of the rain and the thunder. There were two guards by the front gate. But Nigel was already prepared, he knew that there was a hole in the west side of the gate. Nigel crawls through it and enters the yard.

The front door was locked any needed a key card to be opened, Nigel could easily go in through a window, but the sound of broken glass would easily alert the guards and cause him to blow his cover. So Nigel decided to bring a rope, he had a weapon that would shoot the rope to the roof. He shot it but missed the first time, it was heard by the guards on the front gate. One went to get check it out.

The guard went and checked everywhere around the Headquarters and found nothing, he went back to the Front Gate.

"What was it" Said the guard who stayed

"Couldn't find anything, must've been the rain."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Nigel had exited the yard by crawling back through the hole in the gate. He then hid in the bushes outside.

Nigel crawled back into the yard and aimed straight at the edge of the roof, this time he succeeded, he then tied his end of the rope to his waist and started climbing. He climbed very slowly so the sound of his boots wouldn't be heard from the ones inside the headquarters. Once he gets to the top he sees no entry to the inside, not even a door. But Nigel came prepared for this as well.

Before he had left the Galactic Kids Next Door, he received a special weapon for his bravery to retrieve a kid from a fire. He received a laser, but the laser looked like a pen so he could carry it around without anyone noticing.

He pulled this laser out of his back pocket and started cutting a hole in the roof of the building. Once he had completed it, he pulled the piece up instead of kicking it in. He then shot his rope down onto the floor and started to climb down. He was now in the Teenagers Headquarters.

Once he got inside he started to sneak around, looking for any sign of his teammates, but just like all of his attempts earlier, there was nothing. He eventually found a hallway, but when he turned the corner, he met a shadowy figure. Someone had seen him.

Nigel couldn't see who it was but he didn't waste time.

He pointed his Bubble Gum Gun at them and said, "Alright, who are you."

No response

"I'll say it one more time... Who are you?"

A series of voices say, "You mean, you don't remember us, Nigel Uno?"

Nigel knew exactly who those voices belonged to.

"Oh, I certainly remember you now. Where are my teammates?"

"You mean your teammates that will try to shoot you once they see you are an intruder into our Headquarters."

Nigel thought to himself, "So they are here."

The voices then say, "Nigel, you spent this much time planning, and this is all you have, poor poor Nigey."

"Enough talk let's fight."

They step out from the shadows and into the light and it's the Delightful Teens From Down the Lane.

"Very well Nigel, if you want to fight, we'll give you a fight."

Two Teenage operatives attack Nigel from behind, however Nigel fights them off. Two more come in and Nigel makes them crash into each other. Now 4 Teenagers start to fire at Nigel, but Nigel still has all the moves and dodges every shot fired, and finishes all 4 of them.

"Is this really the best you Delightful Dorks have got?" Nigel says with a smirk on his face.

Right after he says that, he feels a object hit him in the back of the head and he falls to the ground.

Nigel is knocked unconscious and dragged to a room in the Headquarters.

When Nigel wakes up, he is strapped down to a board.

"Uhhh... Wha, Where am I?"

"Oh good, you're awake." Says a voice in the room with Nigel

"Who, Who are you."

"Oh, you don't remember me?"

The person steps into the light.

"Oh of course I remember you, Cree."

"What are you doing here Nigel."

"I came to get my teammates back."

Cree laughs and says, "You're still fighting for those Kids Next Door, oh Nigel when will you learn."

Cree goes on to say, "You know you were offered a spot here with the Teenagers, why didn't you just accept it instead of trying to sneak in here?"

"Because I promised myself Cree, that I would never join the Teenagers, no matter what my age was."

"Sad, Sad little Nigel, Why don't you realize that we are the winning team? We thought you'd realize that when we took down your moon base."

Nigel starts to fume with anger.

Cree says, "Nigel, tell me what happened after your teammates on the moon base."

"I didn't leave them, I was forced back to Earth."

"Uh huh, anyway tell me."

Nigel tells her his story that I told you from the first 2 chapters.

After hearing the story, Cree says, "That's sweet, yet boring at the same time... Listen Nigel I'm giving you one more chance to get your head straight and join the Teenagers, If you don't, You'll regret everyday for the rest of your life. What do ya say Nigel?"

Nigel looks her straight in the eye and says, "Never"

Cree then calls in a guard and says, "Take him to Room E"

Nigel says, "What's room E?"

Cree looks at him, smirks, and says, "You're about to find out."

The guard then knocks Nigel unconscious, again.

Nigel wakes up, his arms and legs are tied up and he has a black cloth that covers his entire head.

He hears the guard say, "He's in there, he's all yours."

Another voice says, "Thanks" And enters the room.

The person looks at Nigel, not being able to see his face, and he says, "Alright mate, I've been givin' an order to put you down for good, any last words?"

Nigel knew that voice, recognized it better than any other voice he had ever heard.

He looked up, not being able to see and guessing at where the person was standing and he said...

"Numbuh 4, is that you?"

**Tune in next chapter to see if it is Numbuh 4 and to see what happens to Nigel, thanks for reading.**


	4. Finally Some Backup

**It is now time for Chapter 4. Nigel is tied up in the Teenagers Headquarters and a guard has been sent in, Nigel wonders if it's Numbuh 4.**

The guard looked like he had seen a ghost, "What did you say?" The guard asked.

"Wally, I know that's you."

"Sorry, I don't know anything about a Numbuh 4."

"Wally, It's me, Nigel Uno."

The guard looked at Nigel's body and said, "I'm sorry mate, but I have to do this."

Nigel starts cringing as he can feel the gun being pointed at him, then he hears a shot. Nigel is... not hurt, he can actually move his arms and legs. Wait did the guard shoot the ropes off of him? Nigel then takes off the cloth covering his face and looked at a Teenaged guard turned around, he was medium height, had blonde hair, and was looking down.

"Wally... It's me... It's ok."

Wally then turns around to look at Nigel.

"It is you, Numbuh 1."

Wally then hugs Nigel, then Nigel has a wondered look on his face.

"Wait, how do you remember me? You were decommissioned."

"Well... I kinda wasn't."

"What happened?" Nigel asked

"We don't have time right now, listen, I'm gonna get you outta here. Just stay here and I'll take care of the guard outside."

Wally then walks out of the room and Nigel can here them from inside the room.

"Did ya take care of him?" The guard said

"Yep, it was a pretty messy one."

"Well, we better get going"

Then a giant thud as Nigel could feel something, or someone, hit the ground.

Wally then opens the door back up and says, "Alright, let's go."

As they start walking through the halls, Wally is on his phone, "Message to Abby, Message to Abby."

A voice responds, "What do ya want this time Wally?"

"Listen, Abby you're not gonna believe this, but I've got Numbuh 1."

A slight pause then Abby starts laughing, "Wally, have you been eating the cafeteria food again?"

"No, I'm serious, he's right here."

Wally hands the phone to Nigel and Nigel starts talking.

"Numbuh 5, it's me Nigel."

He hears Abby gasp through the phone and she responds, "Numbuh 1... What, What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later" He hands the phone back to Wally,

"Listen Abby, I'm bringing Nigel over to your office to keep him safe."

"Abby'll be waitin'" A she hangs up

"Alright, Abby's office is around this corner"

But Wally then turns into the same old Wally and doesn't check around the corner, he walks right into two guards who see him and the intruder. The two guards immediately start firing, as Wally fires back.

"Nigel, Abby's office is inside that black door on the right, you need to get inside."

"And what about you?"

"Ah, I'll be fine, I get into this kind of stuff once a week."

Wally then distracts the guards so Nigel can sneak passed them unseen. He enters Abby's office. He looks around and sees a black chair turned around.

"A-Abby?" Nigel says

"So, you really are here." Abby turns around with a smile on her face

She gets out of her chair and runs to hug Nigel

"So, why are you back on Earth?"

"I was going for decommissioning when we were attacked by, well, you guys and I was sent back to Earth on a ship, I've spent months looking for you guys. And I found you here."

Nigel goes on, "Now you tell me, why are you here, why do you have an office inside of the Teenagers Headquarters, and if you're here, how can you and Wally remember me?"

"Listen Nigel, we were about to be decommissioned, but at the last second we were told that we were the new members of the Teens Next Door."

"The Teens Next Door?"

"Yeah, it's a secret organization that only special KND operatives are allowed to be in after they turn 13. It's the same one Maurice was in when he turned 13."

"Wait... Maurice was never decommissioned?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't know that. Nobody did except for me, a while back he told me that he was an undercover spy for the KND, and he told me that I couldn't tell anyone, not even you guys. Anyway, we were sent here to pick up information on the Teens. We sent tons of information back to the KND, but nothing would work, the Teenagers defenses grew stronger by the hour, and they countered every move the KND made. We shouldn't be here anymore, but we have to stay here until we break through their defenses."

"Well now, I'm here and we can take them down together as a team."

Abby smiles and shakes her head, "Good ole' Nigel"

Abby then goes into her drawer and pulls out a Gumball gun and hands it to Nigel, "Here, you're gonna need this."

Nigel then says, "Right, let's do this."

He's about to do this when Abby stops him and says, "Wait Numbuh 1, I think these belong to you."

She hands him the sunglasses that he gave her before he left for the Galactic KND. Nigel puts them on.

"Now we're ready" Abby says

"Let's go" says Nigel

They kick the door open and start firing at the two guards Wally is fighting.

**Tune in next chapter to see what happens to Wally, Abby, and Nigel. Thanks for reading.**


	5. The Reunion

**It is now time for Chapter 5. We join in as Nigel and Abby start shooting at the Teenage guards.**

Nigel took care of one guard rather quickly, I'm guessing the guard didn't expect Nigel to have a weapon.

Abby and Wally took care of the other one, after they were done with them, they hid their unconscious bodies in a closet.

"We better get outta here they'll be coming out in a few minutes" Abby Said

Wally giggles and Abby looks at him with an annoyed look, "Of course you'd think of it like that, C'mon Let's go."

They start to run down the hall, and surprisingly, they are not attacked, the halls are just... empty.

"This is too good to be true" Abby says

They get to the main hallway when they are stopped by the Delightful Teens.

"Where do you think you're going... Kids Next Door."

Behind them are a Army of Teen guards.

"Ah crud, we're dead now." Wally says

Suddenly the sound of broken glass is heard, everyone looks, to Nigel's, Wally's, and Abby's right side and the Delightful Teens left side, they see a huge shadowy figure outside as the rain falls. The giant figure jumps inside the headquarters and starts attacking the Delightful Teens and the guards, the guards are thrown all over the place while the Delightful Teens are picked up and thrown outside into a giant mud-pit.

The hatch opens and out comes a person wearing a green sweater, she looks at the Delightful Teens and says, "We're not kids anymore."

"Kuki!" Nigel screams

Kuki looks back and waves, "Hi Numbuh One"

As soon as she says that, H.I.P.P.I.E.H.O.P. is blown up, as usual, and she parachutes down to safety, the parachute is stuck on top of her and she can't get out

"Here, I've got ya Kuki" Wally comes over and gets Kuki out of the parachute

"Thanks Wally"

"How did Hippie-hop get destroyed anyway?"

"Like this" A voice yells and a laser is shot at Kuki and Wally, Wally jumps and pushes Kuki out of the way.

Everyone turns around and sees Cree floating

"I always knew there was something up with you Abby, why are you still fighting with these losers?" Cree says

"Because Abby promised that she would never work with these guys" Abby responds, Abby starts shooting at Cree but misses each one

"Silly, silly Abby, you never were a good shot."

"No but I was." A random voice shouts

"Wha..." Cree turns to see who said that but she gets hit with a giant mechanical fist, she gets knocked through several walls and falls flat on her back.

"Sorry Cree, I loved working with you, but I'm punching my ticket out of here."

"Hoahie, you and your stupid puns" Abby says

"Hoagie!" Nigel yells

"Nigel!" Hoagie responds

"I missed you my old friend"

"I... I missed you too"

"Ok, you two lovebirds can chat later, right now we gotta get outta here" Abby says, breaking up Nigel's and Hoagie's moment

Everyone jumps into Hoagie's ship

"Hoagie, you have a ship with a giant fist?" Nigel asks

"Yep, you'd be surprised what a man could do with 3 years of spare time."

"Will you just start going" Abby yells in Hoagie's ear

"Ok ok" Hoagie says and he starts flying the ship

"We did it! We stopped those cruddy teenagers!" Wally yells in victory

"Not yet" Abby says looking back

"What?" Wally says, he looks back and sees missiles coming for the ship

Wally then turns back around and screams "We're all gonna die!"

"Hoagie don't you have something that could stop those missiles?" Nigel asks

"Uh... no"

"You mean you built a giant mechanical fist, but you didn't build anything that could stop a missile?"

"I didn't really think about it"

"DUCK!" Kuki screams

"What?" Nigel asks as two ships fly right over his head

"What was that?" Nigel asks

"Backup" Hoagie says

The two ships destroy the missiles and the missile launchers

"Numbuh 2, you need to land your ship, I repeat you need to land your ship" A voice says over the communicator on Hoagie's ship

"Aye aye Captain" Hoagie responds

Hoagie lands his ship on the top of a hill, the two ships land there soon after. All 5 of them get out of the ship and see the hatch open to one of the ships

"Hello Numbuh 1" says the man coming out of the ship

Nigel is stunned, "H-H-Hello sir"

The "sir" laughs and says, "Please, call me Maurice"

He shakes Nigel's hand

The other ship's hatch opens and out comes Rachel, she sees Nigel and runs to him and hugs him

"I thought I'd never see you again" Rachel says

"I never doubted for a second that I'd find you" Nigel replies

"So, Numbuh 1, I heard the story of how you were sent back to Earth" Maurice says

"From who?"

"Rachel"

Nigel looks at Rachel and she smiles

"Numbuh 1, what you have done to find your teammates is incredible, I cant believe you worked that hard to find your old team which you haven't seen in over 3 years." Maurice says

"Well, I may not have seen them but I never forgot them" Nigel says

"And you won't have to" Maurice says

Nigel raises an eyebrow as a move of confusion

"Numbuh 1, I'm giving you a chance to not be decommissioned and to be the newest member of the Teens Next Door"

Nigel's jaw drops, "I-I'm honored really, but I can't stay on Earth, I have to go back and be decommissioned."

"No you don't, I spoke with the Galactic KND and they said since you did your work for them, you can come back to Earth and be a member of the TND"

Nigel begins to cry out of happiness

"I'll even put you back with your old team" Maurice says

"I will gladly take your offer Maurice"

Nigel shakes Maurice's hand and Maurice says, "Welcome to the Teens Next Door"

Nigel turns around and looks at his team

"Welcome back, Numbuh 1" Abby says

"Thanks Abby" Nigel says

Everyone huddles and Nigel says, "Does anyone want me to join this team again?"

Everyone nods

"Great, so who's with me?"

Everyone puts their hand in as they say their number

"5"  
"4"  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"

"Teens Next Door"

"It's good to be back" Nigel says

**End Transmission**


End file.
